Pretty Pretty
예뻐 예뻐MelOn (Eng: Pretty Pretty) is the second and title track of the EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY. The song was released on September 5th, 2013, with the music video being released the day before.LADIES'CODE 예뻐 예뻐 M/V The comeback was originally planned for late July, but was postponed due to Zuny's sudden leg injury.아시아경제 - "레이디스코드 주니, 연습 중 '앗!'… 무릎 부상으로 컴백 '무기한 연기'" An instrumental version of the song is included on the EP as the fifth track.MelOn (Inst.) Composer SUPER CHANGDDAI uploaded a remixed version of the song on SoundCloud.SoundCloud - SUPER CHANGDDAI - Pretty Pretty REMIX by super changddai (deleted)Listen and download here sent via email from Super Changddai himself He has since deleted his SoundCloud account. The remixed version has been performed live several times, most notably at the 2013 Daejong Film Awards and the 2014 Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. Lyrics Romanized = ( , , , , ) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) (I love you) (i sesange niga jel yeppeo, nae sarangeul jebal badajwo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Come on come on come on come on Come on come on come on come on Take it to the move You know you’re not alive Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ Take it to the move You know I feel alright Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (yeppeo yeppeo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) (dwaesseo dwaesseo) |-| English = ( , , , , ) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Go away go away) (Go away go away) (I love you) (You’re the prettiest girl in the world, Please accept my love) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Go away go away) (Go away go away) Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Come on come on come on come on Come on come on come on come on Take it to the move You know you’re not alive Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ Take it to the move You know I feel alright Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Pretty pretty) (Go away go away) (Go away go away) |-| Hangul = ( , , , , ) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (됐어 됐어) (됐어 됐어) (I love you) (이 세상에 니가 젤 예뻐, 내 사랑을 제발 받아줘) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (됐어 됐어) (됐어 됐어) Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Move your body and mind Come on come on come on come on Come on come on come on come on Take it to the move You know you’re not alive Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ Take it to the move You know I feel alright Take it to the groove Yeah~yeah~yeah~yeah~ (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (예뻐 예뻐) (됐어 됐어) (됐어 됐어) Trivia * Since their return as trio, Rise's lines are now covered by Ashley and EunB's lines are now covered by Zuny in live performances. References Category:Song